


It Was Supposed to Happen Like That

by Cobalt_Mystic (Heavenly_Bodies)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Bodies/pseuds/Cobalt_Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander are oblivious as always, but it’s just possible it won’t take much to push them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Supposed to Happen Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrianaPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BrianaPotter).



> For Briana, who’s still there after all this time. Happy (if belated, so sorry) Birthday, dear- told you I’d still write the boys for you. :D
> 
> Originally posted on LJ, June 5th, 2011

~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, Whelp!”

Xander rolled his eyes for the millionth time. “Spike, what is it this time? More blood? Or did you run out of kittens for Clem again?”

“Xan,” Willow chided playfully, swatting at his arm.

Spike matched Xander’s well-worn eye roll with one of his own. “Patrol, ya git. In other words time for me to protect your lily white arse.”

“Riiiight,” he flipped a freshly sharpened stake expertly in his hand; he might not be Slayer level, but he could hold his own these days… at least hold it until back-up arrived. Grabbing his coat he kissed Wills on the cheek, brushing past Spike with a snarky, “Well, come on, make with the protecting then.”

Both man and vamp studiously ignored the giggling that followed them out the door.

They walked quietly down the street lamp lit streets, secretly enjoying each other’s company, even the quiet moments.

“You think they’ll ever get tired of it?” Xander asked out of the blue.

“Of what, thinking we’re shagging like bunnies?”

He cringed at the raw words Spike used, “Did you have to put it that way?” He most certainly was not thinking that the sentiment wasn’t all that offensive, or that he’d found himself thinking those thoughts on more than one occasion.

“Got the point across,” the vampire shrugged.

“Yeah, well, maybe a bit less graphic next time.”

“Didn’t take you for the squeamish type,” Spike said conversationally, trying to hide the true level of his surprise, Xander had never shied from his more vulgar moments before, and honestly shagging rabbits weren’t terribly high on the vulgarity scale. And it’s not like the Whelp knew how much he wished his friends’ suspicions were true, so really he didn’t understand Xander’s reaction.

Xander came up short, scowling at the vamp, “It’s not squeamish to not want to be compared to a mindlessly humping hormonal rodent.”

The vamp barked out a laugh as they turned onto the worn path through Renshaw Cemetery.

Xander allowed himself his own soft chuckle as he followed the vamp through the small cemetery.

\---

They were both flushed when they returned to the Magic Box, Spike from the blood they’d stopped by Willie’s to pick up and Xander from the cool night air, but that didn’t stop the congregated girls from laughing with everything from barely contained giggles to outright barks of laughter.

“What?” Xander asked indignantly.

“Nothing,” Willow insisted, lips thin with the effort of containing her laughter, “you two just look a little, umm…,” she looked to her girlfriend pleadingly, but all Tara could do was shrug as she tried not to giggle.

“Excited?” Dawn suggested, brightly causing both Willow and Tara’s hands to fly to cover their mouths before the laughter escaped.

“Really, I thought they looked like they’d been having sex?” Buffy teased, the words escaping before remembering her baby sister was in the room. “And I so didn’t just say that.”

“Yeah, Buff, you did,” Dawn gloated.

“This is gonna cost me isn’t it?”

“Oh, yeah…” Dawn smirked, a look entirely too reminiscent of Spike in that moment.

From her spot by the register Anya’s brow furrowed momentarily, before calmly stating, “No, Xan’s whole face tends to go that colour.”

Anya’s words effectively stopping the Summers’ negotiations and drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“After, I mean. His whole…”

A calm, long suffering, “Anya,” came from the young man in question.

“Too much information?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Sorry,” she cringed apologetically.

“It’s okay. But I think you may have scarred the girls for life.”

“Not really,” Dawn piped up.

“Dawn!”

“What?!” she screeched, eliciting matching eye rolls from the two men.

“Fine, what’s it gonna take to get you lot to shut it?” Spike asked, voice thick with annoyance.

Xander gaped at the vamp. “I know you didn’t just ask _them_ that.”

Spike leveled Xander with a determined stare, “You’d rather them keep it up?”

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Spike, trust me on this, they’re evil when they get like this.” He pointed a finger at his best friend, “That one, don’t let her fool you, she looks innocent, but behind that sweet façade lurks the mind of a demon- no offense Anya.”

“None taken,” the former vengeance demon jumped up on the counter settling in for what promised to be a good show.

He nodded thanks to his former girlfriend then turned his attention back to Spike, “They’ll make you look like a vegetarian Boy Scout.”

Most of the room snorted at that comparison.

“Well, it’s true,” he insisted.

“Calm down, Whelp, it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh yes, it can.”

The group shared a communal look as if they’d had this conversation before and were already prepared with their answer.

To Xander’s surprise it was Buffy who approached them. “Kiss him.”

Spike rolled his eyes, “Is that the best you can come up with, Slayer?”

Buffy nodded, “Kiss him, a proper kiss.”

“With tongue!” Dawn supplied eagerly.

Spike tilted his head to look around the Slayer to glare half-heartedly at her bouncing sister. Pulling back he gave a full glare to Buffy. “Fine.”

Xander’s eyes bounced back and forth between Slayer and vamp as if not believing the conversation.

“Hey don’t I get a say in this?”

“No,” the blondes said in unison.

Before he could raise another protest, a strong hand was wrapped around his neck pulling him towards the vamp. Then just as suddenly, cool lips met his. Xander felt himself gasp; shocked not by the press of lips, but how gentle they were as if actually caring about what they were doing.

At Xander’s soft gasp Spike had to resist the urge to just plunder on, forcing his tongue into Xander’s mouth tasting all the sweetness he knew lay there. Instead, he laved his tongue softly over his bottom lip, licking, asking, and when Xander’s mouth opened further and his warm, blood filled tongue came out to taste and rub against the vampire’s he couldn’t help but moan, a soft keening that seemed to start in the pit of his stomach and slowly force its way out.

Xander’s hands fisted in Spike’s trench, holding him just there as he surrendered to his desire and the kiss.

It felt like hours passed before they broke the kiss, Spike’s flesh warmed thumb rubbing over Xander’s jaw unwilling to break contact lest he never get the chance to be this close to his boy again.

“See, totally unfounded,” Xander panted, his breath close enough to puff over Spike’s skin.

The vampire tensed.

“If we’d been doing that we wouldn’t have bothered stopping here. Would we, Bleachy?” Xander smiled brightly.

“Nah, we’d’ve skipped the check-in and headed straight to mine,” he agreed catching on quickly.

Xander leaned in kissing his vamp solidly, a note of possession and desperation in his actions.

“Mine?” Spike questioned.

“Yeah.”

With that the vamp was tugging Xander out of the shop and towards the crypt and his warm and hopefully no longer lonely bed.

The bell over the door had just stopped jangling when Buffy found her voice again. “Was that supposed to happen?”

“Of course it was,” Dawn chirped, pleased.

“I thought it would take more,” Anya added, sliding down from her perch.

Smiling, Dawn countered, “They’re oblivious, not stupid.”


End file.
